consequences
by bouncing off the walls again
Summary: What happens when a killer is on the loose in Arizona? And the unsub has a type. The dark haired, dark eyed type.I know… I'm rubbish at summaries. But please give it a chance. Rated T because of my paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Bwah ha ha ha! I'm back! I hope you like it. Please review. Oh and sorry for the geography of America. I'm terrible at USA states and towns. (I'm relying on Wikipedia and to tell you the truth it's only Arizona because it was one of the only states I could remember after watching Wakko's 50 State Capitols on YouTube). Sorry to admit that.

**Disclaimer: **It's not my show. Unfortunately.

_He planned every detail. How hard could it be? He knew the consequences. But it was his choice. The target had to be like her. She was steeling, cheating bitch of a woman. She couldn't stand his ways. His OCD was out of control according to her. She still lived in the area. So why can't he kill her. This was his revenge. He wouldn't stop till he got her. And it didn't matter how many people he went through to find that ungrateful woman. He had a plan for everything. Because that was who he was. That was his life._

"It's been a two weeks since the killings have started in Cottonwood Arizona. Jenny Smith was taken two weeks ago. She was found three days later with her heart missing." JJ put the photo up. One of a happy woman and the next of her body. The team were disgusted with what they saw. "There was a day cooling off period before Lisa Jones was taken, same amount of time the unsub held her, same MO. Literally everything was the same." The next set of photo's came up. Jenny and Lisa could have been sisters from the way they looked. And from the crime scene it could have easily been the same photo again. "Then once again a day cooling off period before Suzie Harper was taken. Same time, same MO." Once again Suzie could easily have been the last two victim's sister. "And at this point in time I was informed that after the day cooling off period, Sarah Zealot was taken two days ago. That leaves us less than twenty four hours if the unsub is sticking to their method." JJ finished.

"Well the unsub clearly has a type." Prentiss started. The team was not surprised that she spotted the type. They all could have been her long lost sister. Raven haired with dark brown eyes and they were pale. "So what is this? Revenge? Was there any sexual component to the murders?" she asked JJ. She looked in the file. "No there was none. So that illuminates sexual sadist." JJ replied. "The police could find no connection between all of them. But maybe Garcia can find one." Reid was next to speak. "This unsub seems to almost be on a mission to kill these types of people. Everything is well planed, it's like the unsub spent months plotting this for any issue and for any circumstance." Rossi looked at the photo. "It is possible the unsub is keeping the hearts." He told the team. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Are the photo's gone?" Garcia squeaked. She had decided on JJ warning not to come in to the briefing. JJ shut down the photos. "They're gone baby girl." Morgan told her. She came in. "Thank you for that my chocolate god of thunder." Garcia replied as she sat down. "Garcia, I want anything connecting these murder victims to each other. Search everything. I want to know every aspect of their lives. Wheals up in twenty." Hotch told the team before leaving to go and get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I am so sorry for the long break, but my exams are in full swing with a two and a half hour one on Friday. But still a huge thank you to Gummibear2010, HPForever-after, Nikkicarter, mcleagan, Prentissfan1, Alice Smith14 (Gah Sorry for my spelling)and as ever the ever loyal Thunderbrat for their reviews. Well here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it and please review. **Disclaimer: **I asked for the rights to Criminal minds, but they said. So it's still not my show.

The team settled in on the jet for what was no doubt going to be a long trip and a tough case. Garcia was already using her techy goddess skills to analyse every aspect of the victim's lives. The team settled in on the jet. Reid taking the sofa, JJ next to him in the single chair leaving Rossi and Morgan around one side of the table with Hotch and Prentiss the other side. The team waited till they had taken off and gained a stable altitude before they got up and started to work on the profile.

"All the victims were mid to late 30's, all single, all similar in looks." Hotch noted. "The behaviour is odd. It's like the unsub wanted them to be killed this way. They looked like they planned for all eventualities." Rossi was surprised. He'd met his fair share of unsub's who were meticulous but not like this. This was a whole new level. This was OCD territory for this kill. If they were not killed this way then the unsub would not be happy. They could be easily looking for an unsub suffering from OCD.

"Is there a possibility that the unsub could suffer from OCD?" Rossi asked the team about his theory. "Everything is planned. So there is a possibility this unsub is OCD about the kills." The team thought about it. "It is possible. It would explain why they go for a certain type and kill and why the crime scenes are identical." Morgan pondered. If this was an OCD killer they would have planned for every eventuality… This meant catching them would be hard. As they probably already had a plan in case they turned up. "It would explain the killing and the time but not the type. The unsub always goes for the same type. There might be a trigger in that end of things." Prentiss added. "That's a good point Prentiss." Hotch told her.

"Garcia have we got anywhere with the background yet?" Hotch asked. "Well yes. They all lived within a three block radius of each other but apart from that I have Nada linking them. They have nothing in common. They have different places they buy their groceries, they have different banks, different hairdressers. There's nothing much linking them other than the close vicinity of their home." Garcia gave him the crushing news. "Keep looking, there may still be something. Okay when we land JJ and Garcia go and set up with Reid. Reid go straight into working a geographical profile of the dump sites and homes. Morgan and Rossi go and interview Jenny and Lisa's Family. They might be able to give us some insight into their lives. Prentiss you and I will go and interview Suzie and Sarah's family." Hotch divided up the tasks. At that point the seat belt sign came on alerting the team to the fact that they would be landing soon. They had less than 24 hours left if the unsub was sticking to the model. And by their first idea's and the fact they thought the unsub was a sufferer of OCD then they were pretty sure that they were sticking to the plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Sound out the bells my exams are over! Sadly so is prom! Thank you to Cellzo (And thanks for the good luck message), sarweber22, HPForvevrafter, withoutatracelover996 (I will try and make an effort to do that), mcleagan, Hailey 9989 nikicarter and as ever the lovely Thunderbrat for your reviews. Sorry for it being late. But I've been manic recently! **Disclaimer: **I asked CBS if they could give me the rights to the show but they said no.

The team wasted no time getting into the task in hand. As they got off the air craft they were meat with the local sheriff. "Hey I'm Sheriff Logan. Thanks' for the help." He told the team.

"Hello Sheriff. I'm SSA Hotchner; these are SSA's Rossi, Prentiss and Morgan. Dr Reid, our media liaison officer Agent Jareau and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia." Hotch told the Sheriff pointing at the individual team members around him.

"Well what's the plan?" Sheriff Logan asked

"We've divided down some tasks to do and were off to visit the families. Our Technical analyst and Agent Jareau as well as Doctor Reid need to go and set up. As for the rest of us were off to meet the families." Hotch explained.

"Okay, well I'll let you get on with it. There's two SUV's there for you to use during your time here. We'll give the others a lift back." The sheriff thanked Hotch before leaving them to get on.

"Okay, so we're off to interview Suzie's family. This is her mother's house. Suzie lived alone." Hotch reminded Prentiss as they left the car and went up to the house. They knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A woman opened the door and stood transfixed on the spot. Then without warning she launched herself at Emily in a sob that wracked her whole body.

"I knew it was a mistake Suzie. I told the police you couldn't be dead." The woman cried. Prentiss just looked panicky at Hotch.

"Um Mrs Harper. This is SSA Emily Prentiss. She's here to help with the case of the murder of your daughter. I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner of the BAU." Hotch tried to explain. The woman let go of Emily and looked at her.

"Oh I'm sorry Agent Prentiss. It's just I could have sworn blind you were my Suzie." She told Emily. "You look just like her."

"We're here to ask you some questions about your daughter." Hotch told her

"Well come on in then." Mrs Harper dried her eyes before letting the federal agents into her house.

"Can you think of anyone who may have anything against your daughter?" Hotch asked Mrs Harper.

"No, no one. Suzie was a person everyone loved. If you'd met her you would have understood. She was a little ray of light." Mrs Harper's voice quivered as she looked down at the photo of her daughter before she was dead.

"So she never had a disagreement with anyone?" Prentiss asked.

"No. She was liked by all. She was a very calm person agent Prentiss. She very rarely lost her temper." Mrs Harper burst into tears again. "Thank you for your time. And I'm sorry for your loss." Hotch told her as they got up to leave. "We'll see ourselves out."

"Okay," Mrs Harper sniffed. "Oh and Agent Prentiss." Emily turned to face her. "I saw the photo's of the other victims. They all looked like my Suzie. If there after people like that. Well just be careful and watch your back dear."

"I will." Prentiss told her as they left.

The rest of the team returned to the station after the call out's. Hotch and Prentiss being the last to arrive back. "Okay, did you get anything?" Hotch asked Rossi and Morgan.

"We got that both girls were liked. Their families couldn't think of anyone who would do this to them." Rossi explained. "And yourselves."

"Well apart from the fact that the grieving families thought Prentiss was their daughter the same really." Hotch replied.

"So were convinced this UNSUB is defiantly picking these types of people. But why?" Morgan asked.

"I think Prentiss thought about that earlier. Maybe there's a trigger to these people." Hotch told the team.

_ So the FBI had got involved in the case. No matter he had planned that in. But he knew it was time. He'd have to kill her soon. He had to stick to the plan. He couldn't deviate. He couldn't!_

**Authors note: **Hope you liked it. And apologies for it being late. Also if you want to see a photo of my dress for prom PM me and I'll send you the link.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Okay firstly thank you to Cellzo, Hailey9989, my anonymous reviewer, Mcleagan, nikicarter and as ever the super awesome THUNDERBRAT for your reviews. Secondly I'm so sorry this is late. And thirdly, *hands out cookies and hugs to everyone* THANK YOU for your words of luck during my exams. My results are back and I got 6A's, 4B's and 1C so thank you. Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: Pretty please with an UNSUB on top can I have the show? CBS say no it's not my show.

After working well into the night and having to order Chinese takeaway at their desks the team decided that there was nothing else they could do. "Get some sleep. We'll start fresh in the morning." Hotch told the team. They started to pack up and head out to the hotel they were staying in.

_He'd seen them today. They were asking around the local area about the murders. They were looking for him. But then he saw her. The perfect little bitch, just like his wife. She didn't care. He was killing the woman tonight. But he had the next victim lined up. And she would be so satisfying to kill. But apart from that he needed a day to get the place ready for her. Time to go and deal with the other problem._

Hotch's phone rang at five that morning pulling him from the much needed sleep. He'd spent some time last night reading the case file repeatedly. Something didn't add up about this unsub. Why these types of people. Why them. There was a slight niggle at the back of his head when he looked at the photo's. Just a slight niggle. Saying maybe Emily shouldn't be out in the field. But he batted it away. She could handle herself he reminded himself. And he knew what it was. He didn't know how long he had feelings for his raven haired college but they weren't the types bosses were supposed to have about their team. He batted the thoughts away and answered his phone.

Emily was just beginning to wake up. Looking over at the clock she saw it was five and she groaned. Why did she always wake up at unfortunate hours? Then she heard a knock at the door. Getting up from her bed she went to answer it. "Morning." Emily yawned as she opened the door to find Hotch already there dressed.

"The UNSUB killed the victim. Her body was found this morning. The teams getting ready to go to the crime scene." Hotch managed to get out. He was also trying to make sure the butterflies that were currently fluttering in his stomach weren't going to get out. There Emily was, hair messed up from sleeping and looking very tired. She had on a red tank top that complimented her pale skin so well and black shorts that made her legs look endless.

"Okay Hotch." Emily yawned. "I'll be down in a minute." She told him as she closed the door. She had noticed the way he was looking at her. And she felt thrilled. How long had she had a schoolgirl crush on her boss? Forever it seemed. She'd pretty much believed that he never felt the same way. But maybe she was wrong.

Once everyone was downstairs and dressed pouring nuclear strength black coffee down their throats the team were ready for the day ahead. "Garcia. Get me all the information on the victims. No matter how small or insignificant it is. JJ try and see if we can stop this from going to the press. Reid carry on victimology and the geographical profile Morgan can you help him. Rossi, Prentiss and I will go check out the dump site." Hotch told the team and they sprang into action.

**Authors note: **Good, Bad, in between let me know. And apologies for it being late. *Hands out hugs and cookie's* and thank you again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **Thank you to Celloz (I think you can and thank you), HPForever after, nikkicater (*hugs back* don't worry caffeine addict here), mcleagan, LauraMaeH94 (Thank you) and as ever the superbly amazing Thunderbrat (thanks and I'll send it again) for your reviews. Okay updating now so I apologise once again for not updating recently…**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Wish I did though.

"So the same MO as before. And the same organ missing. What is going on here?" Prentiss wondered out loud. "Why these people."

"I've no idea. But if the UNSUBS sticking to the model then we have 24 hours to find out before our next victim is taken." Hotch argued.

"Well let's see what we can get from here." Rossi replied.

_That was one problem dealt with. But now he needed to get ready for her. She would be here soon. The Bitch! He'd show her the pain she caused him when she left… And he knew where she would be._

They once again got a grand total of nothing from the crime scenes. But Reid had finished the Geographical profile. "The geographical profile shows us where about the unsub's killing these people." Reid showed them a detailed map and the UNSUB's comfort zone. "He's working in this area so his net victim will be from here." The one major thing Hotch noticed was where they were. Right slap bang in the middle of the comfort zone.

"Garcia. Anything on the victims?" Hotch asked.

"Well my lovely boss they were all out of towners. Never born here but grew up here as teenagers. Stayed a long time and loved it here. They had different places for coffee, food, clothes. Everything, apart from the fact they moved here nothing connects them." Garcia explained.

"Great, this is turning into a wild goose chase." Rossi replied. But the team decided to pull together and give a pulmonary profile. And then it was back to work in the hope of finding new evidence.

They still had a grand total of nothing. They gave their pulmonary profile but it was vague. White male early 20's to late 40's. Well built to overpower the women and a sufferer with OCD. Prentiss was really starting to hate this guy. Yawning she started to get ready to go to sleep. Pulling on her pyjamas before she heard something in the bathroom. Pulling out her gun she went to explore. She found nothing. "It's just a trick of the mind Emily." She told herself.

Then suddenly something, someone jumped out of the cupboard and held a rag to Emily's face. She knew the smell was chloroform. And no matter how hard she tried to stop the oncoming blackness. It snuck up on her. The last thing Emily remembered before passing out was her room…

**Authors note: **Okay a short chapter but I promise to update soon. And I seriously mean it. I'll start writing the next chapter right away. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: **Thank you to kp4377, Hailey9989, Cellzo (Ah thanks for pointing that out. I've been doing the heart in Biology for the last few weeks. And that's one of the components of it…Oops) and as ever the awesome Thunderbrat. Hope you enjoy the next bit. **Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I so wish I did though.

"Prentiss." Hotch knocked on the door to her room. She was twenty minutes late for breakfast. Now he was getting concerned, she never was normally late. There was still no answer.

"Emily." Hotch tried again. Again no answer.

"No response from our raven haired beauty." Garcia asked Hotch.

"Nothing." Hotch told her. "Emily open the door now or I'm coming in." Hotch was getting very worried now.

"Boss man Em's probably sleeping." Garcia replied. But she was getting freaked out. Garcia noticed the similarities between the victims and Emily.

"Right that's it." Hotch pulled out the key card for Emily's room.

"You have a key card for her room?" Garcia questioned.

"I have one for everyone's rooms Garcia, for cases like this." He explained before slotting the key card in. Opening the door he looked towards the bed. No Emily there. In fact the bed looked like it hadn't even been slept in. The window was open and the room was significantly colder.

"Wonder Em'. You here?" Garcia asked from behind Hotch. Hotch made his way towards the shut bathroom door.

"Emily?" He asked knocking on the door. Hearing no response from within he opened the door. And came face to face with nothing.

"Umm. Boss man. What do you think that is?" Garcia asked him pointing to a rag on the floor by the window. Hotch walked over and pulled out the spare pair of gloves he always kept on him. Putting the gloves on he picked up the rag for a better look at it. Immediately he smelt something on it that sent warning signals up in his mind.

"Garcia. Go down the hall and get the team to come here. Tell them to wear gloves. Emily's room is now a crime scene." Hotch explained to the technical analyst.

"Hotch, where's Em?" Garcia asked.

"This rag has chloroform on it. She could be anywhere by now." Hotch told her. Hearing Garcia walk away towards the team down the hall he felt slightly guilty for not being able to give Garcia a direct answer. Within a minute Morgan, Rossi and Reid ran into the room.

"JJ's comforting Garcia. You said something to her about Emily's room being a crime scene and chloroform. What was that all about?" Morgan asked. Hotch lifted up the rag to show the team.

"A Chloroform soaked rag was found in here. The windows open and there's no sign of Emily." Hotch explained. "She fitted the victimology. She was in the comfort zone and within the timeframes of how this guy likes to kill. I think the UNSUB has Emily." Hotch finished. Reid immediately tried to stop his brain telling him the chances of finding Emily alive. Morgan looked like he wanted to punch something and Rossi looked concerned for his family member that was missing.

"So, we think this guy has Emily. Well we know we have two days to find her before he kills her." Morgan told Hotch. "Let's hope we find her in time."

Emily's vision finally came back to her. She opened her eyes and instantly noticed the change of surroundings. She was in a basement. A small dingy basement. And someone was with her.

"You ready to admit the reason you're here." The man spat at her.

"I have no idea." Emily replied. Trying to profile him at the same time.

"Well you left me bitch. My OCD was too overpowering. Well now I'm going to make you suffer!" And that was when the first of many blows hit Emily's body…

**Authors note: **Yeah I'm evil. But I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Thanks again for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: **okay firstly THANK YOU to mcleagan, Rugbygirrl, Lady Elena17, HPForever-after (For your multiple reviews), ZiLive and as ever the super awesome Thunderbrat! Hope you enjoy the next chapter. **Disclaimer: **I own nothing, zip nada but I wish I did.

"Okay her phone's still here, her ID and her Glock. I'm sure the unsub has Emily." Hotch told the profilers.

"But why our little gumdrop. She never did anything to upset him?" Garcia cried.

"Because she fits the victimology. Baby girl I'll promise we'll find her." Morgan replied.

"Alive?" Garcia asked. There was a moment of silence.

"We'll try." Hotch told her.

"So here's a list of people who fit the profile." The sheriff gave Hotch a list of names.

"Thank you, Garcia start going through the list." Hotch told her. She took the list and ran off to start checking names. One of these people was possibly holding her gumdrop hostage. And she wanted her back!

"Hotch, do you want me to talk to the media. Inform them of Emily's situation?" JJ asked. Hotch wanted to. God he wanted to shout from the tallest building in this place that his Emily was missing. He wanted to, but he couldn't.

"No. There was a media block on reporting this story. We didn't do it on the last cases. If the unsub suffers OCD this small change could be enough to push him over the edge and kill Emily early. Keep a block on the story." Hotch told her. JJ nodded and headed off to try to keep the media silent.

Emily's vision finally came back into focus, well it was still a bit fuzzy but at least she could see the basement. Her whole body ached like hell! This was worse than the beating Cyrus gave her in that dam compound! The unsub had decided to beat her up for a long time last night before she lost consciousness again. Her head was killing her but she knew she needed to escape. She also knew the team would have found out she was missing by now. And any second now Garcia would find where she was. Morgan would kick down the door. Reid and Rossi would take the unsub into custody. JJ would call an ambulance and tell Garcia that she was right. And Hotch. Hotch would help her up and tell her everything was okay.

"Okay everyone on the list is here and I'm ready to play the play." Garcia told the team. That's when JJ ran in.

"I'm so sorry Hotch, but the hotel manager. I couldn't get it done in time." JJ switched on the TV where a reporter was stood outside the hotel.

"Once again, I'm standing here telling you that last night, according to the hotel manager, FBI agent Emily Prentiss was kidnapped from the hotel." Hotch instantly felt a rage towards the Hotel manager for betraying his agent. Morgan was pissed, how dare the hotel manager do this when he knew there was a block on the story. Reid was trying to work out if there would be an effect on the unsub. Everything so far would point to a yes. And Rossi was regretting the day they ever created the media. The CCTV footage came up on screen; the grainy black and white image came up. A tall man was carrying an unconscious Emily, bridal style to his car. The reporter came back on screen.

"There's still no official word yet from Agent Prentiss' team. Or from team leader SSAIC Agent Hotchner." That's when JJ's phone went into meltdown.

"JJ prepare a statement to the press and let me see it before we release it. Garcia get the footage and bring up the unsub's face or the number plate." Hotch ordered.

_This never happened before! Media coverage. And all for this shallow ungrateful little bitch. But he could fix that. Soon very soon. Not a minuet earlier or later. But soon._

**Authors note: **Good, Bad, in between? Reviews are appreciated.*Hands out hugs and cookie's* Thank you again for reading. And I'll try and update soon.


End file.
